


小小艦長出任務//03//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 小小艦長出任務 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon





	小小艦長出任務//03//

「Dr. McCoy？」企業號金髮的美麗護士在來回經過了主任醫官辦公室門口三次，每次都從眼神瞥見自家醫官佇在同一個位置呆愣不動之後終於忍不住好奇心，她抬手敲了敲門，「醫生，你在嗎？」

坐在桌前的男人身不動、眼不動，平放在桌上的右手手指捏得死緊，呆滯的眼神透出一股絕望。

這下真的擔憂起來，她繞到桌前半蹲下來，眼神與McCoy恰好平視，「Dr. McCoy？你沒事……嗎？」手掌平伸在他眼前晃晃、再晃晃，「醫生？呀──」

McCoy左手半是下意識地捉住在眼前晃動的手，兩眼焦聚慢了好幾步才跟上反應，他瞪著受到驚嚇卻沒真的奪門逃走的護士，「Chapel！」

「哇啊──」就算想逃也有點困難，她往後畏縮了下，「怎、怎麼了？」

「我還不到四十，」他沒頭沒尾地說，微微發顫的尾音一時難以判斷情緒，Chapel試探性地點了下頭，「嗯？」

「可是妳看、妳看！」McCoy將手伸到她面前，被他的手指緊捏著的竟是幾根連根發白的頭髮，「白頭髮！好多根！我有白頭髮我還在掉頭髮！」

「……呃……？」

Chapel還來不及做出任何困惑之外的反應，企業號的好醫官已經又說了下去，帶著他那種飽受折磨的悲憤，「我是個醫生，不是保姆！Winona把他帶來的時候明明就說他乖得要死不胡鬧不鬼叫不惡作劇甚至不會用奇怪的實驗或預言把大人逼瘋！妳看看那小鬼、那小鬼！我他媽倒了什麼楣有這種同學──」

「……呃……」Chapel不忍心說她打從一開始就覺得Dr. Kirk的保證因為太過具體反而非常可疑，她在一瞬間有個衝動想要吐嘈一下自家醫生，看著那個男人緊抓著那幾根白髮神色憤慨的哼哼她又覺得自己不該那麼殘忍，「Jimmy……是個好孩子嘛，你看看他那麼喜歡你……」

往好的方向說當然是這樣。  
打從這個計畫一開始，McCoy就被指定為James Kirk的主要監護人，並不是因為他和Winona Kirk是醫學院同學；也不是因為他毫無疑問是星聯現役醫療人員中數一數二優秀的軍官──那都是事實，但不是原因。他之所以成為James Kirk，企業號史無前例的探索艦長主要監護人的原因，是因為Kirk在以最年幼卻也最高分之姿通過一切評估後，當著全體ENP計畫的主導者們的面，他說，「我要那個暴躁得要命講話超難聽很適合戴頭盔活像被病毒感染的公雞的醫生；和企業號。」  
這就是原因，這就是為什麼他會被指定成為企業號的主任醫官、雖然滿肚子不情願卻因為報酬過於豐厚還是勉強同意參與這個實驗性的五年任務的唯一原因。

「他媽的他根本就恨我！」McCoy咬著牙，他很確定自己只在這孩子剛出生不到三週的時候見過他一次，Winona把他從保溫艙裡抱出來，小心翼翼地放到McCoy手上，那個小小軟軟的身體扭動著在手上漾開一片溫暖，微弱的掙扎像是他不想離開母親的手，卻又突然安靜下來，藍得過於澄澈的眼瞳以那個年紀根本不該有的專注盯著他，幾乎還張不開的小小手指搖搖晃晃伸向McCoy的臉，在醫官忍不住湊上好讓他能摸到的那瞬間咿咿呀呀笑著，把一口奶吐在差一點就真的要咬他臉一口的McCoy臉上。「打從他不到一個月起我們就結下仇了！」

真的不忍心說她依然覺得那只是小嬰兒的生理反應，而且雖然McCoy嘴上總這麼說，但上艦之後有好幾個月的時間，McCoy總在大半夜「自己也不曉得為什麼反正就是剛好」巡視到小小艦長的休息室，「既然已經剛好那就順便」看看小小艦長是否睡得安穩，「我忙了一整天累得要死躺一下不行嗎！」就在小小艦長身邊睡到天亮再被那個跳到他肚子上的孩子鬧醒，然後一手拎著小鬼去刷牙洗臉再臭著一張臉把他拎到餐廳逼他吞下McCoy指定的早餐。  
「是啊，他恨死你了，」最終Chapel只是笑著這麼說。

「現在更好，妳看看他才多大，看看那個小綠血妖精才多大，他們認識才多久，他居然堅持要跟個瓦肯小機器人結婚！」

一時難以判斷面前男人的情緒，Chapel微瞇著眼琢磨他到底是覺得氣憤還是真的認為這樣不好，最後她猜測──而且應該八九不離十──「別跟個孩子吃醋。」

「誰──」一口氣差點喘不上來，McCoy猛咳了幾聲，「誰吃醋啊！」

Chapel聳聳肩，和一個絕對不會承認自己吃醋的男人不管再怎麼爭論都不會有用的，不過，她歪歪頭，「說起結婚，瓦肯人真的七歲就結婚啊？」

「鬼才知道，Jim說、……等等，妳從哪裡聽來的什麼瓦肯人七歲就結婚？」

「呃……剛才Pavel來過，送來一盤切好的西瓜和鳳梨，他說Jim和Spock在休憩甲板請大家吃訂婚餐，孩子就是孩子，請的是西瓜和鳳梨呢，……Dr. McCoy、你還好嗎？呃、你要去──」  
企業號的美麗護士看著她家的主任醫官風風火火頭也不回衝出門外，她微微偏著頭，「跑掉了。我還想問是不是該準備結婚禮物的啊……」


End file.
